Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 7
Recap The seventh session starts with a party made up of Sean playing a Fighter named Quincy, Destiny playing a Sorcerer named Drak'ven, and MargaretKrohn playing a Barbarian named Torlak. The party watches as Deevo moves over to a treasure chest slightly submerged in water. As he opens it, the party sees his face look up in shock as he slowly turns to stone. The party discusses ways to carry the petrified Deevo as well as the treasure chest out of the cave. Quincy hears voices from the front of the cave, and sees three hobgoblins walking forward, including a well armored hobgoblin with a warhammer (Krazz). The hobgoblins start to wave, and Quincy immediately shoots at them. Krazz points a finger at Quincy and his armor begins to glow red. Drak'ven tries to persuade the hobgoblins that they have slain the dragon for them; they become infuriated, as the dragon was their friend. Torlak tries to offer the hobgoblins the chest, to no avail. Quincy lands a hit on Krazz, but she shrugs it off and heats up his metal armor, searing him and dealing damage. She then steps up to Torlak and hits her with his hammer, with hits with a thunderous clap of force. Torlak smacks Krazz with his axe, breaking her concentration on her spell, but then Krazz smacks Torlak 3 seperate times, bringing him down. Drak'ven goes down a moment later, and Krazz yells out "Surrender or die!". Quincy agrees, as long as he can patch up his allies. Krazz agrees, and Quincy patches up both Drak'ven and Torlak. The entire party is disarmed and tied up. The hobgoblins take all of the parties weapons, armor, packs, and Drak'ven's arcane focus. They tie the party together around a stalagmite. The hobgoblins have a discussion, and then Krazz goes up to Quincy, and asks how they survived the assault on the city. She asks how many survivors there are, and where they are. Quincy relays the truth about how many survivors there are, and then tells her that he doesn't know where they are. The rest of the party slowly wakes up, and Krazz questions Torlak as well. Torlak informs her of Hagatha, and the party agrees to the lead the hobgoblins to her forest. Quincy convinces Torlak to put the stone back in his mouth, and they lead the hobgoblins to the east. As they reach the open plains, Torlak hears the voice of Hagatha in his mind, saying "Torlak dear, I believe I owe you a favor. Would you like to collect now?". Torlak quietly informs the party, and they convince him to accept the deal. Torlak says this to Hagatha in his mind, and as the party is walking through the plains, everything slowly begins to get dim. After a few moments, everything becomes brighter, and the party finds themselves in front of Hagatha's hut. Hagatha greets them, and tells them that their debts have been paid. Their gear is lost, as Hagatha informs them it was thrown in the river by the hobgoblins. Hagatha cuts the party's bonds. Torlak asks her what she did to his eye, and Hagatha informs him that she has "exchanged" it. She can now see everthing that Torlak sees out of his new eye. Drak'ven asks her about the dragon, and she draws a symbol of an "F" with a circle around it. The party remembers that they have seen this symbol on many of their enemies, both alive and undead. She tells them this is the clue that will lead them where they need to go. Drak'ven asks her about Dandren, hoping to learn his last name, but Hagatha will not give it up. She says she will let them know when she has a task that is worthy of telling them that information. The party leaves and returns to Ruin. They return to the Shamrock Saloon, and find both Gloria and Marrion there. Torlak passes out on the bar, while Drak'ven and Quincy speak with Marrion. They requisition some equipment from Marrion, and tell him of the dragon and the circle "F" on the monsters they've found. They warn him of Krazz, and the fact that she may try to come back. They discuss plans to get the people to safety and eventually get off the island. They then set off to find Coleen Pixiebottom to get an arcane focus for Drak'ven. After procuring one, they decide to journey out to the gold mine and kill Krazz. On the first night, Hagatha visits Drak'ven, and lets him know that she wants the party to get the treasure box that turned Deevo to stone. She will reward them for giving it to her. The next morning, the party discusses ways to get the chest to Hagatha, and then sets out to kill Krazz. Quincy finds some footprints that lead the party to a bridge with a watchtower overlooking it. Quincy sneaks ahead and finds that there are 6 hobgoblins guarding the bridge. The party engages the hobgoblins, with Quincy taking out both of the hobgoblins in the tower before they have a chance to react. Torlak knocks one of the hobgoblins out, as the party makes short work of the rest. Quincy searches the tower and recovers a lot of arrows. Drak'ven discusses cutting off the hands of the hobgoblin, but Quincy convinces him that it would be better to bind them. Quincy cuts a large portion of rope from the watchtower and binds the hands of the hobgoblin. He keeps a portion to tie the treasure box shut. The party journeys back to the dragon cave. Drak'ven captures a squirrel and throws it at the chest, and the squirrel turns to stone. He retests it with a second squirrel inside a backpack, and the squirrel stays alive. Drak'ven uses a magical hand to tie a rope to the chest, and Torlak carries Deevo's petrified body while dragging the chest behind him. They travel to Hagatha's hut, and she tries to convince them to give her the hobgoblin. The party tells her they will bring the hobgoblin back. Hagatha goes out to the yard, picks up a piece of wood, and uses it to open the chest. Inside she finds a pair of boots, a cape, a ring, a vest, an amulet, and 5 potions. Hagatha is pleased, and gives them Dandren's full name, which is "Dandren Dreadnight". The party leaves and goes to Ruin, where everyone is gathering their things and preparing to leave. They find Coleen Pixiebottom, who helps them to interrogate the prisoner. Torlak holds him down while Coleen casts a spell to probe his mind. She lets them know that the "F" on his neck is given to them when they are reborn. It is given by the "Half Breed". She sees a cave with shadows, and senses a burning feeling, but no more images. They find out that Krazz is also born again, and is one of the generals of the half breed. They find out the dragon is one of the other generals, while there is possibly one more that they do not know about. Krazz was the leader of creatures that attacked the city. The gold mine was being guarded to prevent more people from coming to the island. They find that the creature is following orders, and has no choice but to obey. They let Coleen know about the tower, and she is very excited. She offers them magical items in exchange for an apology from Drak'ven, who utterly refuses. The party journeys back to Hagatha's hut, and find her naked in her garden with small insects crawling over her hands. They offer her the hobgoblin in exchange for turning Deevo back to flesh. They also ask about the objects from the chest, and she lets them know that all of the items in some way or other prevent one from falling great distances. She offers them each one of the objects, in exchange for a favor. Torlak takes the boots, which allow him to hover just a little bit off the ground. Drak'ven takes the cape, which will cast feather fall if the wearer is falling. Quincy makes Hagatha assure him that he won't owe her any body parts for the favor, and then takes the vest. The vest will blink the wearer up to 50 ft. away if they are about to take damage. Torlak sees his old eye on the shelf above Hagatha. While Hagatha is helping Quincy, Torlak steals his eye back from the shelf. Hagatha then turns Deevo back to flesh. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes